I'll be with you
by Milkater
Summary: After Blaine commits suicide, Dave helps Kurt through a difficult time. Set off in the future assuming Dave and Kurt stay friends and Klaine get married.
1. The Funeral

**Ok, so my grandmother died on Wednesday and I'm not coping... Because the best way for me to deal with emotions is to write, I decided to write... I decided to make it a fan fic instead of an original story because I don't really have the mindset to create a new character to kill off... Now don't get me wrong, I love Blaine, I just knew I could work these characters easily enough in my emotionally wrecked state... Any mistake are mine, I don't feel like spell/grammar checking right now but if you find mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix 'em**

**Spoilers: Mild ones from season 3 but nothing major really... You probably seen the episodes by now anyway**

**Warnings: Character death and mentions of suicide**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I just won the rights to Glee because my week is just going so perfectly *rolls eyes at stupidness of disclaimers on this site***

* * *

When he picked up the letter, he knew he didn't want to read it. It had been left by the one boy who he wished he had never hurt. Opening the envelope, he pulled the note out. He read it to himself, knowing his voice would fail him otherwise;

_Dave,_  
_I know you went through this, I know you could have helped me if you were here but unfortunately for both of us, you weren't. As you probably saw in the newspaper, Blaine died. It didn't tell you how or why though. He, like you and I, was bullied in school. He was like you, suicidal. When his fellow workers discovered he was not only gay but married to me, they made his life a living hell. He tried to handle it but couldn't. He slit his own throat. I know you probably don't care to know all the details, but he said in the note he left me that he wanted you at his funeral. He wanted me to have support from all of my closest friends: Mercedes, Rachel, Finn and you. I know the cause of his death may cause you to suffer from your memories so I would understand if you didn't come but I really would appreciate it if you came._

_He also said he would like it if you sang at his funeral. That is if you came of course. I don't expect you to sing, but if you could stand with me while I sang, I would be grateful to you for the rest of my life. I need a friend who won't think less of me when they see me looking the way I do. I need a friend who doesn't see me as the fancy boy, but as a boy. No one beside you and Blaine has ever seen me as a boy, only as a girl. If you could just come and help me practise._

_I hate to ask so much from you, I wasn't there when you needed me and I am asking you to come when I need you. I know it is selfish of me, I'm only thinking of myself. I haven't spared a thought for Cooper or Mr Anderson. I haven't thought about Sebastian enough to tell him anything. I shouldn't be asking anything from you but I need to. I'm sorry._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson_

Dave couldn't help but notice the tear drops on the page. It was covered in droplets. He didn't need to think about it, he was going to see Kurt. At 27, losing the love of your life was hard. Losing him to suicide, a lot harder. But the worst part was knowing that it was partly because of Kurt that was killing both boys. It wasn't that they believed it was Kurt's fault, but the thought still lingered. Dave got up and began packing.

The flight from Lima to New York was the longest flight of Dave's life. The movies did nothing to distract him and the food was sub-standard. It wasn't that the food was that important but he had hoped it would distract him. He wasn't quite sure what he was so nervous about, but he was sure it had something to do with Kurt. Maybe the thought of being the comforter, not the comforted was it. He was never good at making people feel better. Or perhaps it was the idea of being near Kurt when he was so fragile, when anything could hurt him. Well, it didn't matter; he would need to face it no matter what it was.

Dave knocked on the door. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he needed to be careful. As Kurt opened the door, he suddenly knew exactly what needed to be said. The fresh tear marks of the boy's face told him to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. He knew for certain it had been the right thing when he heard the fresh sobs and felt a needy squeeze. It was the strangest feeling, making someone feel like the world wasn't ending. They stood in the doorway for at least half an hour before Kurt pulled away, whispering a choked thank you to the larger boy. They walked into the apartment, which felt eerily empty. Dave had seen the place once before and it had felt like a true home. Like nothing could ever ruin it. How wrong that feeling had been. Sitting on the couch, Kurt lent onto Dave again, apparently not ready to be away from comfort quite yet.

The three days since Dave had arrived were filled with tears, hugs and singing. The funeral had come around and Dave wasn't sure who was more worried about singing. Kurt never liked to sing while upset, it ruined the song in his opinion, but Dave had never managed to sing in front of anyone. Well, not a large crowd, only a couple of friends at a time. Dave couldn't listen to Kurt's speech; he knew if he did, he would break down. That was the exact opposite of what his friend needed. As soon as it was over, Kurt signalled for Dave come stand with him. He took the smaller boys hand and squeezed it gently. Nodding towards the band, a piano began to play. Kurt began to sing:

_Whoa oh, oh_

_If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry__  
__And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye__  
__Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress__  
__Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams__  
__Oh I'll be with you.__ Oh_

Dave joined in at this point, providing a low harmony for Kurt

_If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry__  
__And if I'm gone when you wake up don't__ask__why__  
__Don't__look back__at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress__  
__Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dream, oh, oh__  
_

Kurt sang out on his own, emotion very clear in his voice

_Don't cry I'm with you, don't cry I'm by your side__  
__Don't cry I'm with you, don't cry I'm by your side__  
_

_And though my flesh is gone, whoa oh__  
__I'll still be with you at all times__  
__And though my body's gone, whoa oh__  
__I'll be there to comfort you at all times__  
__Whoa, Oh_

Dave joined in again, squeezing Kurt's hand again, seeing he was close to tears.

_'Cause if I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.__  
__And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye__  
__Don't__look back__at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress__  
__Remember me, remember me, 'Cause I'll be with you_

_Whoa, whoa, oh, oh,__ oh, oh_

_Cause I'll be with you _

By now, no one in the crowd had managed to hold back the tears. Dave and Kurt were the only dry tears and it would likely change soon. Although Dave was meant to only sing during the 'whoa' at this point, he sang it all, knowing Kurt wouldn't be able to handle it alone.

_I don't want you to cry and weep, whoa oh__  
__I want you to go on livin' your__life__  
__I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep, whoa oh__  
__'Cause in your heart you all have good times_

_All of the good times__  
_

_Oh whoa_

_If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.__  
__And if I'm gone when you wake up It's not goodbye__  
__Don't__look back__at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress__  
__Remember me, remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dream, oh, oh__  
_

Kurt, at this point, had finally broken. Tears streamed down his face as he softly sang the last line.

_I'll be with you in your dreams_

Dave sat with Kurt after the funeral. They didn't leave for almost 2 hours, Kurt unable to bear the thought of a final goodbye. He didn't mind. It was nice to just sit and remember the curly-haired boy. Kurt pulled out a photo. It was the picture taken of the two boys getting married, with Dave as the best man for Kurt. They looked happy together, never thinking anything could separate them. Dave had long since gotten over his crush of Kurt, but he had to admit, the boy had looked gorgeous at the wedding. Kurt stood, smiling at the photo. He turned it over, only to find writing on the back. By the look on his face, Dave realised it was a surprise. Written in the younger boy's very distinguishable handwriting, it said "Kurt, 'I don't want you to cry and weep, I want you to go on living your life', I know you will sing that at the funeral and I want you to listen to every work. You are adorable. You are amazing. You deserve to smile. I know we can't live our teenage dream anymore but you can still be happy. I will always watch over you and I don't want you to forget that. I'm here with your mother and we are here to make sure you are always happy. I love you Kurt, I never wanted to hurt you. I know I have hurt you by leaving you. I'm sorry, but know it wasn't your fault. If anything, you are the reason I made it as long as I did. Be happy Kurt, I can't stand the thought of you being sad. And remember the good times always. Love you always, Blaine" And for the first time since Dave arrived, he saw Kurt smile.

* * *

**Yea, let me know what ya think... It will help distract me from the misery that is my current life... I mean, I'm not gonna force ya or be upset if you don't review but I really would like to get a little feedback on my ramblings**

**Song: With you in your dreams - Hanson /watch?v=gE6-_0WldCo**

**Random fact... This song and Take me away by Avril are the two things helping me cope... Anther random fact... With you in your dreams was written in memory of the Hanson brothers grandmother as a way for them to cope with her death... Third fact... This song is the only reason I didn't kill myself when my pop died in 2007**


	2. Kurt's Speech

**Ok, so I ONLY did this because I've had a couple of people alert this story... This one was only meant to be a one-shot to be used as a coping mechanism... Because I didn't wanna have to put up a new chappy to tell the people who alerted it/future alerters that it wasn't gonna be continued, I decided to continue it... Just know that this IS the last chapter, and I have absolutely nothing else to add to this story... Random fact, this chappy is exactly 1,111 words long =D So this is the speech that Dave ignored... I wanted this to sort of lighten everything because I know that the good times being remembered really does help keep back the tears, because for a moment, you forget that the person is really gone =)**

I'll always remember the day we met. It's the most vivid memory I have. It funny, I remember our meeting clearer than the reason we met, even though that went on for so long. I remember thinking you were so sweet for helping the boy who obviously wasn't meant to be there. When I felt that I stood out, you didn't tell me off for being a spy, you simply joked by saying 'next time, don't forget your jacket new kid, you'll fit right it' with a smile of your face; telling me you knew but wasn't going to call me out for the audience. When I first heard you sing Teenage Dream, I was so excited, even though I should have been upset, we were rivals after all. You have no idea how much I was hoping you were gay, just because I needed a friend and I knew I could talk to you. When you, David and Wes took me out for coffee and you told me you were gay, there was no doubt that we were going to become friends; you were to amazing not to be meant for me.

You were the only person I told about the boy in the closet, and it was only because you could help him too. I know for a fact he is the only person I ever outed and you are the only person who I outed him too. Thinking back, it was a mistake to tell you who he was and a bigger one to introduce you two. Following your advice was a mistake too, but that lead to everything getting better, although it could have led to much worse. When he showed me he was gay, I was so scared, but more relieved. When you offered to help me, I was grateful. I think all three of us knew I needed you just as much as he did. After his attempted suicide, you helped me to cope, and you would have been just as amazing had he not survived. You came with me to help him to recover, and I'm not sure you realise how grateful he is for you. Grateful for everything you ever did that lead to where he is now.

The day you proposed was one of the best days of my life. It is the second most vivid memory I have. You convinced me to go back to Lima for a week. I had no idea that the day we got back, you went to my father and asked him for his blessing. The next night, you took me out to Breadstix and you ordered for me. You got my favourite foods because you wanted me to be the happiest I had ever been. Before dessert came out, you went to the kitchen because you apparently wanted to tell the chef how much we loved the meal. It was the first clue I had that you were up to something. When you came back out, you were carrying our desserts and being followed be all our Warbler friends, who are also here today, singing Teenage Dream, as it was our song. Next thing I realised was that the song was all around the restaurant. You had managed to place all our New Direction friends all around Breadstix without me realising it. You even got Dave and Matt to come and sing, although I still don't know how you tracked Matt down when not even I had managed to do so. When you finished singing, you put the dessert down and on top was a ring. You asked me to marry you and I accepted on the spot.

The day we got married was the best day of my life. Both your parents and my Dad danced while Carol sang. I Dave was my best man and David was yours. I remember you only chose David because I chose Dave. You thought it would be funny. Up until the day before your death, we joked about your little bit of fun with the wedding. At the reception, the Warblers and New Directions teamed up once again to sing. Sebastian and Finn sang lead to almost every song with Rachel and Chandler. I'm still happy you forgave him, and me, for the flirt texting. The song I remember best is the one Dave sang for us. When he sang New York, New York for us, I was amazed. I remember that he hadn't planned to sing but we convinced him. He was amazing and I have never forgotten his voice. Yours is still better though, so don't be offended. I remember I convinced you to go without gel for the reception because you look so stunning without it. You refused to come out of the bathroom for an hour, until the Warblers dragged you out, literally kicking. I have a photo of that in my wallet, and I will never take it out. That was the day you finally admitted to everyone that you were so scared of losing friends because of your hair. Only Harry Potter could get you to realise that unruly hair didn't mean you would have no friends.

The day you got the role of Harry Potter in A Very Potter Musical is, I'm sure, the best day of your life. I loved seeing you do better than your brother and getting a role that he thought you would never get. Cooper refused to come and watch out of jealousy but watched it on YouTube without telling you. I saw every showing. You were amazing and I just know you were a better Harry that Daniel Radcliffe. I'm so proud of you for doing what you loved so much. I will never get over the fact you didn't continue acting and ended up working in the garage; the place that lead to us being here.

We were all so young back then, and I know we are still young now. I have so few memories with you and I hate that fact. We should have grown old together and now that can't happen because of a few homophobic bullies that couldn't handle that you were happy. Now I know that songs solve all problems and with the help of Dave, I want to sing everyone something that I know you would want me to sing. It's by the band you worshiped as a kid, Hanson. It's the one song you requested be played at your funeral, the song you told me you wanted back when we were at Dalton together, a song I know hasn't changed as your funeral song of choice.

* * *

**Since I'm actually coping with my Nan's death now, I think I may have lost the connection to the loss a person feels with a loved-ones death so for once I'm actually asking for a review on this ((I normally don't care, but with this, I wanna know)) so for those who read this, please review and let me know if I still have the feeling of loss in what Kurt is saying, preferably if you have lost someone you care about... I know it's kinda long, but I also know that it looks longer than it is after reading it out... I also know that typing this had me a little close to tears but I dunno if it's just memories of Nan or the story**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any suggestions for any Glee fics, preferably not ones with Rachel or Finchel ((nothing against Rachel/Finchel but I just couldn't write them no matter how hard I tried)), I'll be happy to attempt them so let me know =) or even Kingdom Hearts or a number of different anime... Feel free to ask and if I know the fandom I'll give it a shot =) or if I don't, I'll check it out and may attempt it... It can be a crossover too if you like... I'm working on a Harry Potter/Ouran High School Host Club fic now, but I am stuck on it... Speaking of HP, yea, I had to put the fact Darren Criss was in AVPM in, because I love Starkids and AVPM/S =)**

**Wow, not sure I ever shut up lol... Oh, there are a few fandoms I WILL NOT write for: Star Trek: the original series ((never really got into it)), Sonic the Hedgehog ((although I will be willing to write about Shadow and Knuckles, but definitely not the rest of the characters, I can't get into their heads)), Cowboy Bebop ((don't really like it)), Pokemon ((except the first 151 pokemon, maybe 251 if you request Tracy)) and cannon Harry Potter ((parodies/AU and crossovers I am happy to do)) but besides that I'm pretty sure I would be willing to attempt it if I know the series well enough =D**


End file.
